


Collecting Elfroot

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bears, Blow Jobs, M/M, dont do blowjobs in the hinterlands, someone starts crying with their dick out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emile Lavellan and Dorian sneak out from camp to just blow each other. </p><p>Sera and Iron Bull make a bet.</p><p>Bears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collecting Elfroot

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just gonna apologize now for any mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> and yea. this was originally just gonna be shameless smut, but then i thought of some dumb ideas. and so. i wrote it

It was just them alone together a good distance away from camp so they could have some privacy, hidden behind a rock formation, a tree, and some bushes here in the Hinterlands. Dorian gasps lightly, head falling back to rest against the bark of the tree.

 

“Oh, Lavellan…” he sighs happily, pushing his hips slightly into the wet heat around him.

 

Emile Lavellan, whose pretty pink elven lips are stretched widely around the human’s cock, opens one golden eye to peek up at him. He’d smile in amusement if he currently could, but his mouth is too full at the moment.

 

It all started from the lusty stares Lavellan would give him while the party travelled through the Hinterlands, which lead to Dorian’s knowing smirks and their subtle touching when they’re resting at camp. Later, they both told the others at camp that they were going out to gather elfroot, and here they are now, Dorian leaning against a tree with an elven assassin between his legs.

 

Though, going out to gather elfroot wasn’t all a lie, Lavellan actually picked up a few on their way to this little hiding spot. “To seem less suspicious,” the elf had said in response to Dorian’s curious look when he gathered the herb.

 

Currently, Emile is pulling off the mage’s cock, replacing his mouth with a hand and begins stroking the length lazily. He smiles, his lips glistening with spit. “Would it be too risky for you to fuck me right here?” he asks, returning back to the human’s cock to suckle on the head afterwards.

 

Dorian groans softly when the elf begins taking the whole length in, slurping noisily in the most obscene way. “Yes it would,” he answers, voice a higher octave than usual. “Though I am quite - Maker! - I’m quite tempted to fuck you right here and now.” He grips Lavellan’s short black hair in his hand, thrusting shallowly into the tight, hot wetness that is the elf’s mouth. “We’re fucking right when we get back to Skyhold. Baths first though.”

 

Emile moans in agreement, reaching down between his own legs to stroke his dick through his leather pants. He unstraps himself and reaches in to pull his cock out, already swollen and leaking at the tip. He grips a hand around himself and strokes the same time Dorian is thrusting into his mouth..

 

-

 

Meanwhile, Sera and Iron Bull are still at camp, sitting around bored as they wait for the Inquisitor and Dorian to come back with the ‘many bundles of elfroot.’

 

“I don’t get why they didn’t want us to come with,” Sera scoffs, aiming her bow at a nearby tree with a sloppily made target on it. “If Emile wanted stupid elfroot so bad, he could’ve had us to come too. More arms, more elfroot, right?”

 

“Maybe he just wanted some alone time with his Tevinter crush,” Iron Bull jokes, watching as Sera shoots an arrow at the tree. He whistles when she hits the center of the poorly made target. “Nice.”

 

“'Bout time one of them made a move. Those two have been making googly eyes at each other ever since Dorian joined the Inquisition. Blegh! Gross.” She sticks her tongue out and scrunches her face in disgust.

 

“Think they’re declaring their love for each other, or they’re actually collecting elfroot?” Bull looks curiously at her, a tiny grin on his face.

 

“Both probably. Going out together to collect plants is probably a very romantic date for the Dalish,” Sera laughs, heading over towards the tent she shares with Lavellan to put her bow away.

 

“Wanna make a bet?”

 

“Yeah okay. I bet 5 sovereigns they’re declaring their love and getting all emotional over each other in the forest,” the elf tells him, putting her bow in the tent alongside her bedroll.

 

“Well, I bet they’re not, and they’re actually gathering some elfroot. It’s pretty obvious that they have the hots for each other, but something tells me they’d do all that sort of stuff back at Skyhold.”

 

“Well, we’ll see. Shake on it?” Sera spits on her hand before holding it out. Bull scoffs before spitting a big glob of spit on his own hand and clapping it with the elf’s tiny hand in a handshake. Sera laughs and snorts at the same time. “Groooss!”

 

She retracts her hand and wipes the spit off on her clothes. When she glances over at the tents, she sees a pair of very familiar looking daggers. She furrows her brows when she looks back at Bull and points at them. “You don’t think Lavellan would leave his weapons, do you?” she asks. “Especially when there are bears everywhere..”

 

“Well, shit.”

 

“Think we better go find 'em? Give his daggers back just for protection against the bears.”

 

“Well, he has Dorian,” the qunari tells her. “He’d most likely just shit his pants though.”

 

Sera laughs. “Yeah! That would definitely ruin their romantic date.” She scurries over to those daggers and picks them up. She also grabs her bow from the tent. “Let’s go find them before they get eaten by bears!”

 

-

 

When Dorian had came, the two men reversed their positions: Emile leaning back against the tree with the human between his legs. The elf had to draw his bottom lip between his teeth to keep quiet. He’s normally quite loud during these activities, so he struggles to keep his voice down so they don’t get noticed.

 

“Dorian,” he whimpers softly, legs buckling underneath him. Luckily, the mage keeps a strong grip on his thigh to keep him standing upright. He gasps as the human licks a stripe up his cock before swallowing him whole.

 

Lavellan whines as he bucks against Dorian’s face, who winces slightly at the sharp pain when his nose gets smacked against. “Sorry,” the rogue breathes out, beginning to move his hips away.

 

Dorian only smiles at him before giving the tip of the elf’s dick a light kiss and taking the whole length back in his mouth again. Emile, being an elf, has a slightly smaller cock than average humans, but Dorian doesn’t mind. That only makes deepthroating him easier. Besides, he likes the slight touch of his dick hitting the back of his throat.

 

“Dori- Dorian, I’m going to…”

 

Suddenly he goes rigid, and the mage pauses and readies himself for the other to cum in his mouth. Then he hears a growl. It isn’t a sexy type of growl either, more of an angry or threatening sounding growl. Confused, Dorian peeks up at him, only to see that the blissful expression the elf had before is now replaced with terror.

 

“Em, what’s wrong?”

 

His question is quickly answered with another growl. He slowly turns around only to come face-to-face with true horror: a bear.

 

The elf jerks away and instinctively reaches for the daggers on his back…. only to find that they’re not there. “Oh no! Dorian, I left my daggers at camp!”

 

Dorian jumps to his feet, already reaching for the staff he left not too far away from them. “Well, shit,” he says, grabbing his staff and pointing it at the bear that’s slowly creeping close. “I think… I think this is the end… At least we die here together-”

 

“You haven’t even shot anything at it yet!”

 

“-I just wanted you to know that you’re a very handsome elf. Today was a pleasurable experience, for the most part-”

 

“Dorian!”

 

“I don’t think I can win against this bear on my own.”

 

Totally scared out of his mind right now, Emile almost starts to cry, a whine building up in his throat and tears in his eyes. “I never thought I’d get killed by a bear after getting my dick sucked,” he mumbles, hiding behind Dorian and his raised staff.

 

Just as the bear starts to charge at them, an arrow comes flying and goes right through the bear’s skull. It falls over, twitches, and finally goes still. Emile and Dorian both stare dumbfounded as that happened.

 

“Headshot! Haha!” comes a very familiar voice.

 

Sera comes into view, with a very hulking qunari following behind her. “Emile, I just thought you’d might just need these back. In case bears come after you…. Oh.” The archer drops the daggers at the sight of the Inquisitor kneeling on the ground, his dick out and his face red from crying.

 

Sera clasps a hand over her eyes and starts giggling madly. “Bull, you owe me five sovereigns!”

 

Emile widens his eyes and quickly tucks himself back in his pants before rolling onto his side on the ground to dwell in his embarrassment. Dorian begins to feel bad for him, but then Bull points out, “Hey Dorian. You have a little… something… on your face.”

 

The human reaches up to feel his face only to find out that there’s precum in his mustache. He’s tempted to lay on the ground with Lavellan out of embarrassment, but no. “Thanks,” he says stiffly, looking away as he wipes it away with his sleeve.

 

“Did you guys even gather any elfroot?” Bull asks.

 

Emile nods and points to the little pile of elfroot he made a few feet away from him. Iron Bull does some sort of fist pump. “Sera, now you owe me five sovereigns!”

 

In the end, the Iron Bull has to be the one to carry Lavellan in his arms on the way back to camp, Dorian trudging behind and Sera skipping ahead with the elfroot and Emile’s daggers in her arms. The bet Bull and Sera had made ended in a tie. Neither of them were going to give eachother five sovereigns anyways. Ever since this incident has happened, Emile Lavellan still suffers from embarrassment that he may never recover from….

**Author's Note:**

> ....welp..... there it is..
> 
> i hope it was somewhat alright to read :v


End file.
